


Stay by me

by GenXdreamer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Mark Tuan is a good hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenXdreamer/pseuds/GenXdreamer
Summary: Jackson is just a little bit down. He just needs a little bit of love.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Stay by me

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching SBS Powerfm interview with Got7. And I can't help but feel for Jackson. He seems a bit isolated and distant in the video. And so I thought that Mark should comfort him

The scenery blurs pass. There's murmuring in the backgraound. His head is against the window, feeling every bump and groove of the road. Thoughts swirl in his head not letting him see or hear, only feeling a loneliness that shouldn't be there.

"What's up?" He hears a whisper amongst faint noises, and feel a hand on his nape.

Jackson turns his head to the side to at least acknowledge the person sitting next to him. Yet only to shake his head and return it to the window.

"Gaga?" Mark tries again. This time Jackson leaves the window and leans back on his seat. He sighs but only looks down on his hands which are clasps on his lap.

"Nothing. Tired I guess" Jackson can never ignore Mark whenever he uses that name. Mark taps him on the knee and Jackson finally looks at Mark's questioning face. He locks eyes with Mark, Jackson pleading to let it go.

"Spill" So as not startle him, Mark squeezes Jackson's knee and continues the silent conversation in Mandarin. Mark realised that with BamBam and Youngae in the van, Jackson won't respond to him.

Hearing one of his mothertongue encouraged Jackson finally let out a long sigh, then responds in the same language.

"It's just .... At the radio station ... whenever Hwanjung noona addressed me .... I could feel the stares of everyone, you know?" Mark nods his head for Jackson to continue.

"I couldn't hear anyone breathing ... It's as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for me to say something stupid ... I felt like I was being judged"

"Gaga ... No one is judging you ... You're thinking too much" Jackson shakes his head but locks eyes with Mark again.

"I just feel like I've let the others down somehow"

"By doing what?" Mark asks quietly

"I don't know!" Jackson whispers shouts frustrated.

"Sshhh ... Gaga... " Mark starts to stroke Jackson's knee just to calm him down.

"You haven't done anything to upset anyone." Jackson looks back down to his hands again. Why does he feel so insecure about all this.

"Jacks ..." Mark continues softly to keep Jackson calm. "Look ... we've had a lot of interviews, gone on so many shows ... everyone's tired. Please don't think too much."

"Do you think Jaebum hyung is mad at me? Coz if looks could kill ..." Jackson looks back at Mark.

"He didn't sleep well last night."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. Besides ... did you see how spaced out he was?" Mark reassures him. "And the season isn't helping with Yugeom's allergy"

"Sorry. I guess it shouldn't be about me all the time" He felt so selfish. "What about you? You must be tired looking out for everyone all the time"

"It's ok. I like it. I like the fact that you guys have confidence in me." Mark shrugs looking at Jackson with a smile. "You shouldn't apologise anyway. Everyone feels down once in awhile"

"Yeah ..." Jackson nods his head but thoughts still stay in his head. Mark shoves Jackson's foot a little.

"Come on Jacks. Forget whatever you think happened. You know it's not true. No one is judging you" He pokes Jackson's head with his last words.

"Owww... Why do you have to do that for?" Jackson whines, rubbing the spot Mark had prodded. He quickly shoves Mark's shoulder, just to get back at him.

"Hey ... it's Idol Radio next. No one else will be there except us! You can do whatever you want Gaga. No. One. Will. Judge. You." Mark draws out the words so that Jackson can get it into his head, slapping his knees with every syllable.

"Do you hear me?"

"Ok ok ok ok .... stop! ..." Jackson cowers with every hit. "So bossy ..."

Mark smiles, knowing the conversation is over and that Jackson is finally out of his dark mood.

Jackson rubs his knees, pouting but mumbling about something.

"Say that again?" Mark questions.

"Can you ... like ... sit next to me?" Jackson asks bashfully.

"Of course! Just stay by me" Mark says looking at Jackson with the brightest smile on his face. Jackson couldn't help but smile back, his head finally clear and knowing that Mark will always be there for him

**Author's Note:**

> And you know what happens in Idol Radio. Watch it if you haven't already. They had so much fun!  
> This is my 3rd work. I hope you liked it!  
> Just to let you know I don't actually know Mandarin, but I find it really cute that Markson have their own language


End file.
